Vampire Hime
by Hime Okami
Summary: Imagine if there was another chracter to put up with the ever changing world of VK, someone who kicks ass, is a vampire hunter, and also has a few mysteries of her own, well thats were Hime comes in.


_I stared into the eyes of the ravenous Vampire who wanted to kill me, my hands rested on the two guns that latched themselves to my 3-inch high boots._

_"__**You've come to kill me?" **__The vampires words were like nails scratching at a chalkboard, my teeth ground together as I forced a smile onto my lips,_

_"Yes. Today you will die." My left hand swept through my snow white hair as the Vampire grinned and threw back its head laughing._

_"__**Your but a little girl, you think you can kill me?" **__I could see the Vampires fangs, I knew It was about to attack, Its red eyes Fixated on me and me only, I-_

_"Wait, did you just call me a little girl?! Im seventeen Dammnit, Seventeen!!! You should be afraid not laughing, Im a very skilled hunter!!" My eye brows crunched into a tight line as I ground my teeth harder this time._

_"__**You talk to much." **__And in a flash the Vampire was gone, I flung around , the chains that connected my two guns to my school coat began ratilling by this sudden movement, and soon I met the eyes of blood red, I couldn't help but smirk at the stupidity of this Level E Vampire, He'd fallen right into my trap._

_" Bye,Bye." I gave two soft waves as the floor below the Vampire gave way and sent Him crashing into a Million of my small, but very sharp, metal spikes. Even I knew this wouldnt kill a Level E, it was merly a distraction, I pulled my left gun from its compartment and pulled the saftey back and aimed for Its head, I stared into the eyes once again of a now stunned, yet very pissed off Vampire._

_"You will now pay for all the trouble you've caused, Victor Surman. This is the real good Bye." I pulled back the trigger and whatched the Vampire turn to a pile of crystal-like dust._

_"Mission Acompplished." I gave the peace sign to the wall and smiled to myself, I put the safety back on my gun and slipped back into the compartment in my left boot. It was another Job well-done for me, The amazing Vampire Hunter-_

_"Hime!! are you done yet I need to use the shower." Yuukie once again knocked on the door of the headmasters private bathroom,_

_"Hold on a sec. There all done."I opened the door of the bathroom and let out heep loads of steam,_

_" Gezz, I swear You and Zero spend a year in there." Yuukie pouted her lips and gave me a warm smile,_

_" Hey dont go comparing me with that giant." I pouted my lips this time, Yuukie gave a soft laugh and made her way into the bathroom, I soon felt like daggers were being thrown at the back of my head,_

_" A giant huh?" I turned to see Zero glaring at me,_

_"Hey its not my fault someone drank alittle to much milk when the were younger." I gave a soft smirk in Zeros direction,_

_" And its not my fault you didnt drink enough." Zero smirked back, We then engaged in a glaring battle that was soon inturupted by the Headmaster,_

_" Now, Now Kiryu, Hime. calm down, I have something important to tell you when Yuukie is back from her shower." The Headmaster placed a hand on my and Zeros shoulder, and gave a soft smile, obviously a peace mission._

_"Well, I was hungrey anyways. Headmaster, could you excuse me, gia- I mean Zero move out of my way." I gave a sorta of innoccent smile as Zero glared at me, I started walking towards the kitchen, I could of sworn I heard the headmaster say something about Yuukie and Me never calling him Father or something._

_When Yuukie had finished her shower and gotten dressed, Zero, Me, and Yuukie sat at the kitchen table and waited for_

_the Headmasters Big Announcement._

_"Now as you all know Tommorows a big day, dose anyone know what Im talking about?" Headmaster Cross looked sternly at all three of us, when know one decided to answer I took the liberty to raise my hand._

_"Isnt it Saint Chocolates day or something?" _

_"Thats right Hime, Now I'll need all of you to be there for security mesures." The Headmaster gave a smile, Zero stood up, looking annoyed,_

_"Is that all?" He's voice also sounding very annoyed._

_"No, I need to say one more thing." Yuukie and I leaned in interested, Zero reamined standing._

_"What are my cute Daughters getting for me for Saint Chocolates Day?!" The Headmasters once serious face soon turned into that of a perverted old man rather than a loving father. _

_" Dont know." I just shrugged, The Headmaster looked sad, He then looked at Yuukie with puppy dog eyes,_

_"Umm......its a suprise?"Yuukie gave a stiffened nervous giggle, The headmasters face fell._

_"My Cute daughters Hate me..." The Headmaster gave a dramatic tone as flowing tears fell from his face, I looked over to where Zero had been standing and guessed he must of left when the Headmaster had started talking to me and Yuukie._

_I gave a low yawn," Im pooped, Im going to bed now. Night Yuukie, Night Headmaster." I stood up and gave a soft wave to both of them and made my way down the hall,_

_"Night Hime." Yuukie said turning to face me and smiling before I'd gotten to far down not to see her,_

_Yuukie's smiles were always warm and welcoming, I truley thought of her as a real sister rather than an adopted sister._

_I came to Cross academy Three years before Yuukie and Zero, I can't quite remeber what my mother or my fathers Face looked like, I can only remmeber their soft and kind voices. I made my way further down the hall and paused at Zeros door, My family was like his.....Vampire hunters, that much I knew from the lashing nightmares I'd recevied when I first came here, I too was trained to kill vampires making me a Vampire Hunter also, I took on my job with pride and confidence. Clutching my right hand over my crystal necklace that hang over my heart, I began walking again, coming to my room I clasped my hadn around the cold door knob and made my way to my room. The cold air rushed out brushing my skin causing goosbumps in their wake._

_Tommorow was going to be a long Day._

_~~~~**~~~~_

_I gave short yawn and streached a couple times before actually getting out of bed, I really didnt want to go to school today, but in that matter I really didnt have a choice. Two loud knocks rapped on my door,_

_"Hime? are you awake yet? its yuukie, I thought you might wanna walk to school together." Yuukie waited a few seconds before bargging into my room,_

_" Your not even out of bed yet!! come on!come on!" Yuukie tried pulling out of bed and half way succeded before giving up,_

_"Can't you and Zero just do the guardian dutys today without me, please...."I tried my best to give puppy dog eyes, Yuukie shook her head._

_"No its our resposibility as school Prefeacts to set an example to all the students!" Yuukie put her hands on her hips and smiled,_

_" Are you sure its not just an excuse to see Kuran-senpai?"I nudgged at her with my elbow and gave a sly smile, I was standing up now. Yuukie's face turned bright red,_

_"N-No!!" Yuukie started freaking out, I always liked bringing it up, I knew Yukie liked Kuran-senpai. Its was jus tto funny to see her face get all red,_

_"Uh-hu." I turned on my heel and went towards my closet to get my uniform,_

_"Im not! Its that Kaname-sama saved me when I was little and Its kinda like a way to pay him back." Yuukie, still red, gave a warm smile._

_"By saving him from Hormonal raging crazed girls?" I raised an eyebrow and smield when I'd found my school uniform._

_"Shut up!! your so mean Hime, Im never speaking to you again!!" Yuukie stormed out of my room, and I just laughed, sicne we were partners in our math class._

_I took this chance to get changed before anyone eles took the liberty to invite themselves into my room._

_~*~_

_"Todays so boring!!!" I streached out in my seat, as one of my best friends, Kira, sat down beside me,_

_"Whys that?" She asked resting her head on her palms and smiling at me,_

_"Everyones getting so excited about today, and for what to give chocolate to a bunch of V- I mean stuck up students." I grinned as Kira gave me a strange look._

_"I guess your right, but these girls think that they can get their feelings through by giving them chocolate, I bet they put their hearts into making it." Kira gave a soft smile and sighed, she had always been such a hopeless romantic, I rolled my eyes._

_"So you made chocolate for Shiki-senpai didnt you?" Kiras face lit up and she blushed,_

_" yeah, I hope he likes it." Kira's smile grew bigger, then soon faded when she looked over my shoulder, Kira quickley turned to face the teacher who was about to start class, I turned to see Zero just know sitting down,_

_"Late again are we." I gave a small smirk, Zero ingnored me, I gave soft sigh and turned to face the teacher who bagan talking about starting a new semester or something, I soon dozed off in my seat. I hated lectures._

_"Hime. Hime?" Someone gave me too soft pushes and my head, which had been resting on my palm, fell and slammed into the desk._

_"shit... that hurt."I slowley opened my eyes to see Kira and Yuukie holding back giggles, I frowned,_

_"What is it.......? I was haveing a very nice nap you know." I rubbed my eyes to get them to focus to the bright room._

_"Class is over. Wee need to get going, Zero already left." Yuukie stopped giggling and straightened out,_

_"Oh really, hmmm I didnt get caught today?" I said looking around to see none insight,_

_"Actually, we all did. We have detention tomomrow." Yuukie rubbed the back f her head and laughed nervously._

_"Crap. Thats no good." I stood up and brushed my self off, " Well lets go then, so you guys can see your loveeesss." Yuukie and Kira both looked at each other and turned beat red, I gave a soft , Kira, and I made our way down the hallways of cross academy. Our foosteps echoed in the halls as we quickened our pace, since I was 2 inches taller than both Yuukie and Kira I quickened faster, I slowed a bit allowing them to catch up._

_"Hime? why are you running? we still have ten more mins." Yuukie caught up to me, I hadent realized I'd been running till she said something, I sighed and shrugged my shoulders,_

_"No idea, I guess I just wanna get this over with, todays been a long day. Im sleepy." I ran my fingers threw my bangs and sighed again. Kira smiled,_

_"Your always tired during the day, Its like your a vampire or something." Kira laughed, while Yuukie and I gave serious faces towards herand laughed nervously_

_"You dont belive in vampires do you?" Yuukie asked still giving a tense air around her, Kira stopped laughing and stared at us confused,_

_"No, I mean their only real in books, llike Twilight." Kira siad smiling_

_"Oh I love that book, I wish something like that would happen to me." Yuukie swooned,_

_"I bet I know who with." I grinned, Yuukie turned red and smaked me in the shoulder, Kira looked confused at first then quickley got the joke._

_"Annnyways, we shoulder get going." I said rubbing the spot were Yuukie had hit me, Kira dn Yuukie nodded in agreement and We were off for the second time._

_~*~_

_About ten or eight stands were set up as chocolate booths, the girls were already screaming the Night classes names even before the doors had opened, Yuukie blew on her shiny metal whistel and everyone quieted down,_

_"Everyone get into the line of the one your giving chocolate to!!! Choose one line please!!" Yuukie treid sounding demanding, but in the end the girls ingnored her and started complaining about why they couldnt give chocolates to more than one night class student. I however was leaning against the moon dorms walls waiting for the Night class to make their entrance, It was my job to escort them intot he building safely while Yuukie and Zero kept the Beasts, I mean Girls from glomping them. I gave a short yawn and waved to Kira who was first in line at Shiki's staion,_

_" I dont understand why we cant just throw the chocolates at them and hope for it to hit the right person. It seems alot simpler that way." I said to Zero who had just walked up to were I was at and leaned against the wall next to me,_

_" Maybye you should ask the Headmaster about it." Zero gave a bored tone to his voice, of course it was usally like that,_

_"Maybye." I just shrugged and cracked my knuckles as the Moon Dorms doors opend with a loud creak, " Well its my turn." I said putting my hair up in a bun and streatching alittle bit. The Days class girls screamed at the top of their lungs when the night class made their way out, I jumped inbetween a girl who poped out of line and tried to grab one of the Night class students,_

_" If you try that again Ill rip your legs off so you'll never jump again. Got it?" I gave a small smile as the girl back away in fear,_

_" Yes hime-sama" The girl went to the back, farthest away from me. Yuukie just shook her head at me, I then walked along with the lines to make sure nobody was going to try to make any moves they might regret later,_

_"There ya go Night class, make your way to your designated lines and I'll escort you to the building." I gave a small bow and smiled,_

_" Thank you Mrs. Discplanary Member." That Voice belonged to none other than Yuukie's Man-candy Kaname Kuran, I smiled gain and gave a solute,_

_" Just doing my job." Kaname gave short smile and turned the other direction, Yuukie was still trying to keep a group of girls from cuttting in line,_

_" Is their any trouble here?"I said coming up behind Yuukie and looking at the group of girls causing her trouble, and to my suprise I saw the same gril from befor causing trouble, again. Seeing me, the girl turned to her friends who cowerd behind her,_

_" Its Hime-senpai, she just as scary Kiryu-kun." the girls freind mutterd to the girl,_

_" I think she scarier." the girl mutterd,_

_" No way Kiryu-kun is scary!! One time he-" _

_"Hello Im stading right here." I scolwed, the grils quickly reatred to the saftey of the back._

_"I wish you and Zero would be nicer." Yuukie said giving a small smile, I jsut shook my head,_

_"That will never happen, besides I'm nothing like that jerk-face." I pointed my thumb at Zero who was ingnoring me, Yuukie just laughed,_

_" I guess your right."_

_Please Review if i should continue!! . your reviews are greatly appreciated!!!_


End file.
